Gratitude
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Given their relationship both of them knew it was going to eventually come to this, the only question was how long they'd be able to prolong it. He was a teenage male and she was an ex-maid as well as his teacher, all that was needed for them was a little push. Joker/Kawakami Lemon with some fluff thrown in.


**As promised I've finally completed that Joker/Kawakami lemon! It was actually hard to write because there's just so many kinks you can use for this pairing, just about all of them lively to leave you with a nosebleed or hard-on. A certain someone is definitely going to be having one of those in this story.**

 **I do not own anything, Atlus does, those lucky bastards.**

* * *

The second their relationship began both knew sex was eventually going to come up. It was undeniable since both found the other to be sexually attractive and they the other did. Of course it wasn't like the first they did that evening was throw off their clothes and go at it for as long as they possibly could, if that wasn't what either of them wanted the relationship to be built on. That being said, physical affection was going to come up eventually, and when it did both knew there would well and truly be no going back from that point onwards. Like many things they'd both agreed to cross that bridge when they came to it, or as Morgana had said, "When you're both too horny to ignore it".

Rather in her maid uniform or out of it Akira believed Sadayo Kawakami was a beautiful woman. He'd be lying if he ever told her she only looked attractive dressed as a maid, there were countless times he'd caught himself staring at her in the middle of class dressed as her normal quick-witted self. The problem was she didn't believe that, even after he'd dealt with the Takases she'd still be riddled with self-doubt regarding her body.

It just so happened one hot July day he finally worked up the courage to address that problem, in the only way he knew would get through to her.

 _ **This sounds more like something out of romance novel or one of these 'TV shows' you two seem to be so fond of watching. I'm eager to see if you can truly turn fiction into reality my young friend.**_

Normally Akira was a calm person, it took a precise set of words to make him lose his cool for even the slightest reason. Being a manifestation of his personality it was only natural Arsene knew not just what those words were, but took great pleasure in speaking them when no one else could hear him. _ARSENE!_ The dark-haired male mentally screamed with a face so red it could have put the winged Persona's own classy outfit to shame. He received no answer as the winged creature retreated back into the darkness of his mind with his haughty laugh resounding through Akira's mind.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? What?" He was so busy screaming at his Persona he completely forgot he was currently cuddled up against Sadayo watching some cheesy romance on the couch. Everything about her: her warmth, her scent, her beautiful messy brown hair, come rolling back to him with clarity. It made it hard for him to think let alone come up with a reasonable response.

"You're thinking about something important, spill it." She softly demanded having already read the look in his eyes. "And don't even think about trying to sweet talk me out of it. I won't have it this time."

In saying that she provided him the opening he needed to escape. "Sweet talk you? Me? Come on Sadayo, I'd never do anything like that." He grinned, that same cocky grin that he just _knew_ she found irresistible and sexy. This time would be no exception. "All I was thinking about was how lucky I was to have such a beautiful woman to spend the evening with."

"Really? Here I was thinking you were going to do something perverted with me." She off-handedly jabbed looking away.

Mentally speaking Akira flinched, also mentally speaking Arsene laughed again, this time a little louder.

 _ **Hm, I wonder if I can get some music in here. You've certainly listened to your fair share so I'm certain I can find something that'll fit the mood.**_

 _DON'T YOU DARE ARSENE! I COMMAND IT!_

 _ **I'm a thief remember?**_

 _You're me!_

 _ **So you should already know how this little debate is going to end. Perhaps some slow jazz, that'll help move you along.**_

It was times like this Akira wished he could physically manifest his Persona and strangle it, or punch it, or simply serve Arsene the worst batch of coffee he could concoct then watch his reaction with murderous glee. He wasn't sure if he'd feel any physical or spiritual repercussions, but so long as Arsene suffered he was happy. Maybe he could sweet talk Justin and Caroline into letting him spend some time in solitary confinement. That might do the trick.

"Honestly I thought you were…finally going to say something about this." His girlfriend's quiet voice pierced the attic again.

Tightening his arms around her waist he nuzzled her messy hair. "What would I have to say about this?"

"N-No…not this." She admitted enjoying the physical contact so much she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up. "I-I mean…w-watching this. I…you don't seem like the kind of guy into sappy romances like…I am." She patiently waited for the response dreading the answer he'd give. She hated how he seemed to wield so much power and authority in their relationship, but at the same time she was partially happy he did. One day she'd have to change that, if only for the sake of her pride as a grown woman. "You're a sixteen year-old guy who moonlights as a master criminal, tangles with death and corruption every night, and yet you're here…watching some stupid romance with me. I feel like I'm, well, like I'm forcing you to like what I like just so we can make this work."

Akira blinked once realizing how blind to her he'd been. Sitting up a little more their positions were now incredibly complex-her practically sitting on his lap with his hands only barely touching her hips via the finger tips. It was…stimulating to say the least. "Who says I'm not here because I want to? I'll admit romantic anything has never been my cup of tea, I'm more of a sci-fi and mystery guy myself, but you changed me." Gently cupping her face with one hand he gave her an honest smile. "Thanks to you I've realized all these stupid romances aren't as bad as I thought, hell, I actually like some of them. I've even learned from time to time they can be surprisingly realistic."

"Really? Just how many stories do you have to tell for you to say something like that?" Sadayo chided snaking her hands up to his shoulders with a growing smile.

"Well, there was this one about a maid and a thief-"

"Incorrect answer." The brunette proudly proclaimed.

"Well damn, at the rate this is going I think I'm going to get an F, and after doing so well so far." There were no words to describe how happy he felt when she was the one who initiated the kiss. When they first began dating he was usually the one who took charge, which included kissing and making out. He supposed a part of her was still hesitant to take the lead despite admitting the two of them were now an item. That made moments like this all the sweeter. Akira could test the lust on her lips and feel it through her body sending his hormones into a frenzy. Akira felt his hands gently sliding across her waist then slowly moving downwards. "Sadayo," he managed to breath out when they pulled apart. Now he knew how she felt when he ended their kisses prematurely.

"You know how much of a romantic I am." The teacher admitted with red cheeks. "That's why I watch these stupid shows and movies. I guess from the time I was a teenager some part of me always hoped…" She let the thought linger in the air knowing he'd catch her drift. As embarrassing as it was talking about all these things a part of her felt a sense of relief. "Heh, I wasn't exactly planning on things turning out like this though. I never really went for the stories where one half of the pair is a teacher and the other half is the student."

With a small smile on his lips Akira spoke, "Do you regret it? Do you regret saying yes to being my girlfriend?"

Returning his grin Sadayo leaned down framing his face with her soft hands. "Not now, not ever."

The two could feel the sparks between them ignite as their lips connected. The thief felt the teenage hormones he'd been fighting off roar to life resulting in him rather firmly gripping his teacher's ass through her skirt. Sitting up a little he resolved to take charge before things went any further. In response the former maid moaned into her lover's mouth, allowing their tongues to meet in a heated duel with no clear victory. The feel of him rubbing her ass made her hair stand on end and her inner fire grow. Like snakes her hands slid from his face to around his neck forcing her breasts against his covered chest. Both of them could hear a voice in their heads urging them to go further, to start removing the infernal clothing that kept their true beauty hidden from the other.

Akira for his part was done waiting.

Silently he picked up his girlfriend and carried her over to his messy bed then dropped her down where they continued their make out session. The older woman's hands became tangled in his messy black hair while his hands danced around the edge of her skirt, almost as if they were searching for something.

"M-Master," She let slip when his kisses began trailing her exposed neck.

"I think it's time you received your reward."

That was her first clue, still she was too high on desire to really notice his hands had found what they were looking for.

"For sticking with me when I gave you all the signs you needed to leave." His solemn voice answered deeply shocking her.

Before she could speak she heard the sound, the sound of a zipper being pulled. Sadayo could feel all the air leave her lungs and her heart skip a beat. _H-H-H-He's…going to…_ A myriad of thoughts crossed her mind at the speed of light making it impossible for her to think clearly. She knew what her boyfriend was about to do, yet the reasonable side of her mind, the teacher side, said nothing as he effortless pulled down her skirt exposing her jet-black underwear to her student. Sadayo didn't need to look down to know she was aroused, she could already feel it.

When Akira looked into his girlfriend's eyes he saw a great many things, what stood out most were fear and anticipation. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Wh…what?"

"Do you want me to stop?" He repeated pulling away a little as she sat up on her elbows. "If you…aren't ready to go this far then I'll understand." Akira said looking away with red cheeks.

The emotions Sadayo was feeling at the time was too wild to describe, but all one stood out above all the others. Softly biting her lips the teacher gently dragged the younger male back in using her legs as hooks. "Akira," she began in a quiet voice filled with desire. "Don't stop, don't stop until you've made me cum."

As if the words were some magic key Akira removed her lace underwear revealing her perfectly shaven vagina before his gray-eyes. This was his first time ever seeing such a thing, in person at least. His speechlessness was actually slightly unnerving for Sadayo since it reminded her of the fact he wasn't just her boyfriend, but her _student._

Strangely enough a part of her felt rather turned on by that fact. Or was that her pride at being able to render him speechless yet again?

The instant his tongue made contact Sadayo arched upwards, the second and third licks had her locking his head into position using her legs. Her moans grew louder when he began suckling her clit as if his life depended on it. Sadayo couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex, at least not like this. Akira's mouth worshipped her clit to the point she knew her orgasm was going to come faster than she was expecting; she didn't want it to.

Secretly a part of her had always wondered what Akira would be like, what he would make her feel. It was a dark, luxurious desire that had been planted during the early days of their relationship as master and servant. They were forbidden thoughts she hated herself for having, but as time moved on it became harder and harder to deny she had them. Now, as boyfriend and girlfriend, she felt not need to hold those desires in check, at least not when they were alone. _You're the only one who can make me feel this way Akira-kun, have these dirty thoughts and give me the will to carry them out._

While one hand gripped the bed sheets as if it were a lifeline the other reached down to dig into Akira's midnight black locks. His name continuously rolled off her lips as his tongue and fingers worked in tandem to bring her closer and closer to the carnal release she'd been craving.

"Ah…ah…AAH!" Her lips continued to move further inciting the younger man to delve deeper into her enchanting core. "M-More…Master…please…" She didn't want to imagine how red her face was or how sweaty her skin was either, if she did her brain would have literally exploded.

The heat beating up inside of her grew and grew until Sadayo knew she couldn't contain it any longer, nor did she want to. "AKIRA!" The teacher's vision went pitch black while her mind sailed off into a land of pleasure and lust she wasn't sure she wanted to come back from. With each passing second Sadayo felt it wasn't so much she'd gone sailing as she'd been thrown into a carnal sea and was falling deeper and deeper towards the bottom. How long had it been since she'd had sex? _Good_ sex? Magnificent sex? The devilish feeling was enough to make her completely forget she'd just been eaten out by her high school student. And the fact she now wanted more.

Her honey eyes fluttered up to find Akira on his knees coming off the sexual release as well. From what her fried senses could gather he'd sucked up all the juices she'd released, or at least was in the process of doing so. Casually licking the tips of his fingers as if they were scraps of ice-cream seemed to turn her on even more.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves seemed to notice her staring as he looked up at her locking their eyes together. He was breathing just as heavily as she was, only Akira was subtle. Sadayo saw different emotions running through his dark-gray eyes; picking one out was near impossible as she was still barely coherent herself.

Akira swallowed another lump down his throat then breathed in through his nostrils. Never in all his life could he hear his heart pounding so fiercely. "…Sadayo, thank you."

The older woman felt something in her heart stop, as if lightning had struck her heart and energized her entire body. In one swift motion she sat up and grabbed him by the neck, and then smashed his lips against hers. Automatically his hands went to her waist, rubbing small circles around her sides while her legs glided against his pant leg. With barely an inch of space between them Akira growled.

One of his hands went to her neck while the other remained around her waist, keeping her squirming body in place. Sadayo's hands on the other hand, had focused on one area in particular. She wanted to feel it, her skin grinding against his without anything in between them. Lightly she pushed him off long enough for her to pull his shirt over his hand leaving his well-defined body for her to marvel at. It didn't last long as immediately afterwards her hands went to his belt. Just as she had been wet Sadayo knew her lover must have been stiff as a block of wood, as his servant it was her duty to do something about that.

The tips of her fingers had just barely traveled below his waist land when they both heard it.

 _ **BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!**_

In reality all it was just her phone going for, but for the two of them it was Raijin splitting the skies apart by pounding his mighty drums. The lightning that awoke them from their lust-induced daze brought them back to reality where the student and teacher realized for the first time what it was they were about to do.

Sadayo lay against the bed, her chest rising and falling before Akira who simply stared down at her with unreadable eyes and a slightly open mouth. A little ways away on his work table Sadayo's phone continued to make noise, becoming the sole source of sound in the attic-turned bedroom.

When the light of clarity finally returned to his eyes Akira rolled off of her allowing her to get up and make her way over. He watched with baited breath as she checked something then looked back at him.

"I-It was an alarm." She clarified looking away with a sheepish blush. "I-I-I have some work t-to do tonight, preparations for the end of the year testing. I-I-It's pr-pretty important s-so I-I set an alarm to m-make sure I-I would r-remember." Rather she was embarrassed from the fact her work had just interrupted their love-making or if it was because she was standing in front of Akira in the nude from the waist down was a mystery to the teenager, either way he didn't respond and that worried her. "I-I-I'm so-sorry. I-I should have told you and-"

"N-No, i-it's fine, I-I shouldn't have taken things that far." He finally mustered sitting up on his bed; inside his chest he could feel his heart rate beginning to return to its usual pace granting him the gift of rational thinking. "S-Sadayo-"

"I enjoyed it!" She yelled resulting in both of their faces resembling tomatoes. Her mind was clawing at the fringes for a way to salvage the situation. On one hand she _did_ have to get home so she could finish up for the end of the year, but… _We were…so close._ Looking at him shirtless, with his belt half undone with a red streak across his face nearly had her saying 'fuck it' then forcing him to continue where they left off. _N-NO! Sadayo! Get a hold of yourself! You two laid this out when things started! Rules! Ground rules!_ The inner-teacher in her screamed while violently seizing the controls.

For his part Akira was having similar thoughts, he'd let his desires get the better of him when he should have known now wasn't the time. "I-I'll walk you home." He offered gathering up her skirt and underwear hoping like hell his face wasn't as red as Arsene's classy suit.

"N-N-No! W-Wait, I-I mean y-you don't have to! I-It's fine Akira, I-I mean there's not a cloud in the sky and the streets have been pretty calm lately s-so there's no need!" Her reasoning was spotting and her words half-hearted as she dressed herself in full view of her blushing boyfriend. Once she was finished she immediately began gathering her things. "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow a-at school! J-Just because it's almost time for summer break d-doesn't mean you can s-slack off! Bye!"

The former maid was down the stairs and out of sight before Akira could even fully comprehend her words. He was alone, in his bedroom with his pants half undone and his neck peppered with kisses, his hair even more disheveled than usual. The teenage thief blinked once, then twice, and then a third time.

 _ **You know,**_ The darkness-aligned Persona inside of him began shimmering into existence in his desk chair. _**I'm beginning to think the 'technology' of your era is more a hindrance than a help. Not only does it seem to have stolen the souls of the masses but it also appears to be capable of denying one the chance to attain Eros' pleasures. Perhaps next time you should both 'mute' your mobile communicators as they do in some of those films.**_

At the moment Akira didn't know if bashing his head against the wall would do any good in shutting Arsene up, but he was willing to give it a try. Sure he might have a concussion and get a lecture from Takemi, but it would have been worth it. He might have done so if he hadn't been alerted to another more pressing matter. Looking at the wall-clock he'd hung up in May he realized in twenty minutes Sojiro would be back to check up on him. Turning his head back to his bed he found another problem: when he's ate out Sadayo he'd neglected to…remember someone was going to have to sleep in the bed she'd lay in.

Though he'd lapped up as much as he could traces of his girlfriend's cum had stained the bedsheets darkening them.

Morgana may have been a (talking) cat in the real world, but he had the senses of a well-trained bloodhound; all that was saying nothing of the fact Sadayo had more than likely soaked up his entire bed in her scent. For Morgana, putting two and two together would have been child's play.

Akira looked back at the clock, he had fifteen minutes until his feline companion was back from his daily outing.

"Fuck."

 _ **Indeed young one, better get cleaning. Pity you can't call out a maid service to take care of things isn't it?**_

"…Don't make me have Caroline and Justine execute you."

* * *

"You okay man? You're looking a little pale."Was the first thing Ryuji had asked him upon meeting up with him the next day for school.

 _No Ryuji, I'm not okay, and I don't think I will be for a while._ Was what he wanted to tell his best friend. The others were giving him similar looks forcing him to put on a mask and say he was perfectly fine, just a little exhausted from late night studying. It wasn't his best lie since Makoto quickly pointed out since he'd kept his grades up there was no need for him to take some of the final exams, which led Ann to joking Ryuji was the only one of their group who had to. It got quite a laugh out of Akira and Mishima while Ryuji angrily stomped his foot.

Even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sunny was out in full force Akira still felt an arctic chill surrounding him, one that grew colder with each step he took towards the school. It might have had something to do with the fact the moment she stepped through the school doors he'd be in _her_ domain. How the hell were they supposed to interact after last night?

"Hey Akira, you coming or not?" Mishima called while the others continued down the path towards the main entrance. "You've been spacing out for a while now. Is it something to do with-"

Rushing up to Mishima he threw his hand over the shorter boy's mouth and whispered, "Nope, nothing at all. Just…got a lot on my mind. Nothing to concern the others with, and let's keep it like that." His glasses emitted that scary shine that completely obscured his eyes from view putting a deep paralyzing fear into the Phantom's Thief's web manager. "Good, then let's get going."

It was almost an hour later when they saw each other, a freak passing by in the hallways. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, they'd passed each other multiple times since he'd begun attending Shujin, when their relationship became more personal passing glances between the two became more common.

He visibly saw her breath hitch when their eyes met, Akira himself could feel his body come to a sudden halt as fire rushed to his cheeks. From a simple glance he saw her cheeks had already become a rosy red.

Akira only allowed the meeting to last for a second before continuing on his way. When they'd started dating they'd agreed to keep things on the down low to avoid suspicion. For a time that hard worked, but last night _everything_ had changed.

 _Shit, I never knew dating her would give her THIS much power over me._ The glass-wearing youth continued to mumble throughout the day as he proceeded from class to class waiting for the day to end. The longest trial for him would be his girlfriend's class. How exactly do you sit in a class being taught by a woman you ate out the night before? If anyone had any advice on how to do it Akira would have loved to meet them.

Avoiding eye contact was something they both indulged in, if not for their sake then for the sake of the other. Since language was a class he'd passed with flying colors, by his own merits, he could actually afford to fall asleep in class. Doing so made it easier to pass time, on her end Sadayo only called him out maybe two times. Maybe she had a better grasps of his thoughts than he gave her credit for. Either way, neither of them spoke a word to each other the entire length of the class, nor did she hold him back when the bell rang.

It was when he was on his way to lunch that Akira knew the moment of truth had finally arrived. Her voice came over the PA system calling for him to go to the student's association room. The sudden announcement had all of his friends looking at him with wide eyes.

"Dude, is something going on?" Ryuji questioned.

"Should we be worried?" Makoto echoed.

"Don't tell me you're failing too, Ryuji's bad enough." Ann bemoaned.

"Hey!"

"Guys, it's nothing to worry about." He affirmed pushing his chair back hoping he sounded as confident as he looked. "I just promises to help with some after school activities, nothing more.

"What kind?" Makoto inquired not buying it.

"Language programs." He fired off automatically taking off down the hallway hoping she'd leave it at that. Out of all of his teammates Makoto was the one he had the most to fear of, if he gave her one piece then she'd have the puzzle assembled before the day was over. If it were just him that was fine, but with Sadayo involved he couldn't risk it, he _wouldn't_ risk it.

Admittedly he was expecting to find Sadayo waiting for him when he opened the door, when he found no one on the other side he was shocked. It wasn't until he was four steps in that his senses alerted him to another presence, granted it wasn't dangerous in any way.

 _ **CLICK!**_

Turning around he found Sadayo leaning against the door frame, her dark messy hair hiding her eyes from sight. "Akira-kun," She only called him that when they were alone and things were…tense. "About yesterday…"

It was scary how his aura of confidence could have been dispelled so easily with just a few simple words. Arsene had been right when he said by giving her his heart he opening himself up to a world of hurt he might not be able to recover from. Regardless, he'd honor whatever it was she had to say or proposed, no matter how painful it was for him.

Finally Sadayo found the courage to look up at the face of her beloved. God, she couldn't get the image of his shirtless body out of her mind, worse yet, the fiery desire to recreate that scene flooded through her body. Regaining some level of control she breathed out while slowly closing the distance between them. "I don't regret it," were the first words out of her mouth deeply startling the younger male. "In fact, I want to pick up where we left off yesterday." Putting both hands against his chest she leaned in pressing their lips together; her words must have been some sort of sweet relief to Akira for he moved in at exactly the same time. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist pushing her breasts against his chest. The taste of his lips and warmth of his body, both of which were things she'd missed all throughout the night and into the following day. _If only we weren't student and teacher._ She muttered opening her mouth allowing his tongue inside to meet with hers.

Her words had purified all of the doubts and fears the sixteen year-old had before stepping into the room, now there was only the lustful desire that had been left unsatisfied the day before. Tightly gripping his girlfriend's slender waist he aggressively took control of the make out session not caring if he ruffled up her clothes. Barely aware of the room's layout he lightly carried her over to the desk where he deposited her on the table where he forced her downwards, his hand snaking up her shirt sending jolts of electricity through her. The sudden moans she gave off were fuel to the fire that was his lust nearly overriding his rational mind. Said mind furiously screamed at him that they were at school, that there were rules and boundaries in their relationship.

With great pain he younger of the pair pulled away slightly shocking his lover. With her flushed cheeks and unruly hair so much like his own Akira knew he was going to need to take some time off before he went back to his friends. The last thing he needed was Mishima and Ryuji questioning him about…no, it's better left unsaid. "About…what you said earlier regarding picking up where we left off…do you want to…come over later?"

"I-I'd love to." The teacher managed to say with a small smile. "I-I get off from work around six w-will that work?"

"The shop will be closed today around seven, I can have things sets up so we…won't be interrupted this time. Will that work for you?"

"Yes it will, Master."

Placing his glasses beside her the dark-haired teen looked down on the former maid with dark eyes and a devilish smirk. "You've been such a good maid, it really is past time I reward you for your service."

"I feel like I've earned it Master." Came her impossibly alluring reply. Pushing herself upwards then leaning in so their lips touched once again. "I've been a good servant Master, so don't I deserve a reward?"

"Yes you do." He purred tracing circles with his thumb on her underside. "Just please, be a little more patient. Can you do that?"

"Only for you."

Another short but sweet kiss preceded the break up, Sadayo playfully twirled his glasses in one hand before moving to place them back on her boyfriend's face. Though he looked rather cute with them on she found he was rather handsome without them. She'd engrave the image of his face barefoot of the visual enhancers into her mind, and in a few hours she'd have the pleasure of seeing that face again. Something like that would be worth the wait.

* * *

She'd arrived just as he'd finished cleaning up the room in much the same way as earlier before. His back was towards her and remained that way even as she crept up behind him, his audible breath her silky hands snaked their way across his chest was all the proof she needed to know she'd come at just the right time.

"Master, could you please lift your arms up." He did as she instructed allowing her to easily slide the white shirt off of him giving her full access to his unblemished upper body. She felt each chill that ran up his body when her fingers pressed into his skin and heard the soft pitch of his breath. "Do you like that Akira-kun?"

"Yes." Was his automatic response. "But I think you need to be just as open with me as I am with you." Spinning around her grasped the edges of her shirt and pulled, Sadayo did as he had done and offered no resistance leaving him free to gaze her perfectly toned body and bright yellow-colored bra. Yellow was her favorite color, and his just so happened to be red, in a way they fit together just like that. "Since you gave me permission, I'm not going to hold back." Akira stated grabbing her by the legs then carrying her over to the bed as he'd done the day before. Dropping her on his makeshift bed he kept one hand around her waist while the other went to the zipper of her denim skirt, and not a minute later it was lying on the floor with his shirt.

They feel back against the bed, kissing and clawing at each other as if one were a drug the other so desperately needed. Words turned into incomprehensible whispers that continued onward without end. Sadayo's grew louder when her young lover began his steady descent down her body peppering her with soft kisses along the way. Her hands coiled around his neck and unruly black hair in an attempt to hold him there and prolong the euphoria. His hands meanwhile reached behind her back struggling to unclip the infernal device that held her luxurious orbs in bondage, a growl escaped him when he found himself spending more time on the task than he anticipated. It got a giggle out of his girlfriend along with an offer to slow down leading him to casually implying he would rip the bra off of her.

"You wouldn't dare." She knew her words didn't sound half as serious as she'd hoped, especially with her face becoming redder than an apple.

"Your body tells me a different story." The sly teenager chuckled finally undoing the clip and allowing her melons to spill out. "If you don't want me to, then why do you seem so excited at the prospect of me ripping off all of your clothes and doing whatever I want to you?" He teasingly licked her left nipple while his hand lightly twisted her right. Sadayo could give no reply as she was no busy giving hollowed screams and calls for more, to say it further fueled his ego was an understatement. "Maybe one day I'll do that; just tear off all of your clothes one by one until you're completely naked in front of me then have my way with you." Her nipple was hard and cold against his moist lips, he ran his tongue all over it enjoying every second it made his girlfriend cry out in pleasure. His other hand continued teasing her right nipple, he could feel it hardening with every second in tandem with its adjacent twin. Slowly pulling away so he left a trail of salvia he looked to her with his signature smirk. "What do you have to say to that, Kawakami-sensei?"

Her mind was a fog of pleasure and dizziness that kept her from answering his question, hell, she wasn't even sure she _heard_ the question. Finding enough strength to sit up she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into her nipples again, "Yes, whatever the hell it is, yes."

While his mouth went back to pleasuring one of her boobs one of his hands had a new target in mind. Completely unbeknownst to her the teenager's right hand trailed downwards until his fingers disappeared beneath her bright yellow lace undies, she was clued in onto it when she felt his fingers begin probing her clit. As expected her entire body arched upward pushing Akira deeper into the body of his lover. Withdrawing from her nipple his stormy-gray eyes locked hers, the ex-maid's arms wrapped around his neck instantly bringing him into a passionate kiss while two of his fingers made way to her moist core.

"You're so wet down there." The young thief stated.

"Ah…ah…AH! I-It's…y-your…fault." The teacher managed to say. "E-Ever sin-since yesterday all…ah…I could think about was…you…fucking me."

Smirking the phantom leaned into her ear and whispered, "How rude of me to keep you waiting." He added a third finger as well as picked up the pace.

Wrapped in a cocoon of bliss the two kept going causing the bed to begin creaking under the strain. Akira could feel the pressure around his fingers growing tighter and tighter with every passing second and the hold on his body increasing. Beneath his jeans he could practically feel his cock hardening with anticipation. The feeling of Sadayo's lips on his and her clit sandwiching his fingers, he knew it was going to be a night that would stay forever engraved in his memory.

Sadayo knew her release was nigh, and she didn't want to fight. "Akira…Akira…AH! AH! AH!" Her inner walls clapped down on his fingers while her feminine juices spilled out coating them, and Akira's entire hand in her sweet nectar. All the air in her lungs was seemingly released at once leaving her with nothing to keep herself afloat.

The teacher collapsed against the bed, her well-endowed chest rising and falling with her breath while her student-turned lover stared down at her completely mesmerized. With his free hand he stroked her beat red face reminding her he was still there. The look she shot him made him want to take her in his arms and go another round, but he knew she needed some time to recover her energy. He could wait until then.

The couple lay there in bed together while the evening breezing blew in from the lone open window. The light of the sun was rapidly fading turning into darkness, eventually the sunlight would be replaced by street lamps and the moon. Given the state Akira and Sadayo were in the sky could have turned pitch black and rained fire, and they wouldn't have cared.

A short time later Akira felt a soft hand turning his head so he was eye-to-eye with the woman who'd stolen his heart. The smile she wore made everything he'd endured worth it, made everything he would endure to keep them alive worth it. "Thank you Akira-kun," she said leaning in to deliver a chaste kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss with greater vigor until the older woman lightly pushed him away then sat up. "I think it's time I returned the favor to you for being such a good…a good man."

Akira didn't know how most guys felt when they were about to receive a blowjob: nervous, excited, or just in plain denial one of the greatest pleasures known to man was about to happen to them. He was all three as his heart thundered in his chest watching Sadayo unzip his pants then pull down his boxers revealing his rock-hard erection. Sure he'd known it was there, but _seeing it_ , and with Sadayo's teasing smile, it was almost too much for him to bear.

"You're quite big for your age," she giggled running a lone finger up his rod then a second. "Oh, so I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who was up all night wondering where things could have gone." Sadayo kissed the tip resulting in a tiny bit of pre-cum spilling out. In one swift motion she licked it up sending jolts of lightning up her boyfriend's body. Seeing his normally confident face flushed red was actually turning her on even more. "Not so high and mighty now are you? Well just sit back and let me _reward_ you for your service."

In the span of two minutes Sadayo Kawakami had done what multiple Shadows and scumbags couldn't: she made Joker, the Phantom Thieves' leader howl. Starting with soft licks she eventually took his entire length into her mouth and began sucking on it like her life depended on it, and it got one hell of a reaction out of the dark-haired teenager. His voice rose higher and higher, becoming more mangled as his girlfriend kept blowing him, eventually adding her hand to the mix. The feel of her hand stroking his balls practically had him up on his elbows.

Opening his eyes had been his undoing, the final blow that block the chains of restraint keeping the teenager from going buck wild. Admittedly he'd had a crush on Sadayo the moment he saw her, so naturally the image of her sucking her sucking his cock, growing more eager by the second, had him over the moon. "Sadayo," He hissed moving his right hand to the back of her head. "Keep going." Just like she had done he pushed her head forward while thrusting his hips harder and harder too high on pleasure to care about anything else.

No hesitation, no doubt, and certainly no remorse, Sadayo kept pace with the teenager's thrusting. He was young and inexperienced, and that was a turn on for her, it also made it easy for her to continue her actions. Peering upwards she saw him looking at nothing but her, she was the center of his world, and he was hers. Softly shutting her eyes she picked up the speed of her sucking knowing full well this being his first time the teenager wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. He was welcome to try though.

Akira's semen exploded inside her mouth much like a fire hose expelling water. Since she was prepared for it she was able to take it all, and took it all she did making sure she was as loud as possible. She heard Akira fall back against the bed while she licked him dry. Some of his semen trailed down her lips, some of it even spilling onto her breasts. Getting a wicked idea she pulled away with a small squirt of cum still spilling from his member. Very carefully she scooped it up using her breasts, the sensation zapping Akira fully awake.

She didn't think she'd ever seen him with eyes that wide before. "I'm supposed to be the tease here." His monotone voice stated watching her lick the traces of cum off her lips.

"I don't recall that being part of the deal. I'm older, so that means I get certain privileges." Her sing-song voice countered.

He didn't say anything else, he acted. Grabbing Sadayo by the hips he flipped her over so he was on top and his member was teasing her entrance. "You told me you didn't want me to stop didn't you." Akira whispered in a dark voice.

"Not until I can't even move a finger." She whispered back pushing her hips up exactly as he pushed his down.

He was relentless, merciless, and most of all, probably one of the biggest men she'd ever had. Perhaps it might have been better to say he was one of the most fulfilling, sexually and emotionally. Akira went at her as if his life depended on it, but he kept her body so close only a needle could fit between them. Sadayo felt his hands gripping the upper portions of her ass, then moving up to the small of her back. Soft and attentive, working on her body while he devoted the rest of his being to giving her pleasure. His hot breath was constant on her shoulder, sometimes planting silvery kisses on her neck that left her wanting to feel him on her lips again.

Her silky legs wrapped around his waist locking him in, not that he had a desire to go anywhere else. The sound of his skin slapping against hers was so intoxicating Akira now knew how easy it was to be addicted to sex, he sure as hell was addicted to the teacher who'd stolen his heart. At first she needed to set the pace, and he followed her lead, until he knew how fast he wanted to go. Every jiggle of her breasts he felt against his chest, her nails left light claw marks on his back, any pain from them was quickly overridden by the pleasure. He felt his breathing escalating alongside hers with each thrust that brought them closer and closer to a shared climax. Before he got there he wanted to taste one thing, the crowning achievement to the masterpiece they'd created.

With his left hand he reached for her hand, pulling it back a little so they were face to face yet again. She got the message immediately and promptly leaned in. Their open air screams and moans were muffled as their lips embraced each other just as their lower regions had.

He came first, for the second time his member exploded inside of her filling her up to the brim with his semen. It flowed into her eventually causing the teacher to reach her limit and cum as well coating his meaty road with her juices as he'd done for her. Each shouted the other's name as loud as they could then fell back now thoroughly drained of all forms of energy. Despite that, Akira's cock was still impaled in the clit of his lover, and still spilling into her. The sensation was odd yet at the same time invigorating, by reflex Sadayo's lower lips squeezed his cock for more of the sweet substance until there was nothing else left to give.

By some miracle Akira found the strength to roll over so he wasn't completely crushing his girlfriend with his sweaty body. There they lay, side by side in bed with their faces colored the brightest shade of red imaginable and their breathing labored. Neither said a word as the full impact of what they had just done set in.

Turning to face his lover Akira spoke the first words that came to his mind, and he spoke them in completely honesty so Sadayo knew he was serious. "You were amazing."

Giggling she curled up into his arms enjoying the continued physical contact. "Thank you Akira-kun, for everyone you've done for me. If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be."

"Thank you for taking a chance with me." Akira offered in return rubbing circles into her backside with his thumb. Combined with his loss of energy having her so close to him was making him drowsy. "I…I don't know how else to say it."

"Heh, so I've finally been able to leave you with a loss for words. I guess that's another bonus to this day." The brunette laughed tucking head into the crux of his shoulder. "Could we…do this again sometime?"

"Spend a romantic evening together? I don't see why not, school's ending soon." Reaching for the covers he pulled them up so their nude bodies would at least be protected. "The more time I can spend with you, the better."

"Whatever you say, _Master_." Sadayo whispered before going to sleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

Chuckling Akira remembered how similar their current position was to the night they began their relationship. It was funny how far they'd come, but he hadn't regretted any of it nor would he trade it for the world. His last thoughts weren't of the shop, the Phantom Thieves, or the world outside, only of the woman who'd accepted his heart and given hers in return, and that for him, was the most precious treasure of all.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **It took me THREE days to write this! And almost the entire soundtrack of Catherine. The set up I went with was this being Akira and Sadayo first time, but both of them coming in with enough BST to fill an aquarium. Be honest and let me know how it turned out, depending on the response I'll make adjustments so the next one will be of same or higher quality. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
